


Eye of the Storm

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: This storm could break the Fellowship apart or fuse it even more tightly together.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Storms" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

The air crackled with electricity, anger and frustration thick enough to touch. The hobbits had wisely retreated to their blankets, under good cover in case the storm should break. This was one storm in which they emphatically did not want to be caught.

Boromir's body spoke of anger, pain, and frustration as he faced down Aragorn's calm, which was fraying at the edges into annoyance and anger of Aragorn's own.

This storm could break the Fellowship apart or fuse it even more tightly together--but only if they all managed to weather it. All it would take was one word.


End file.
